Roots Bloody Roots
| writers = Max Cavalera, (on Omen), (on Omen), Paulo Pinto Jr. (on Omen) | producers = Anders Dohn (on Soulfly) Max Cavalera (on Prophecy, Conquer and Omen), (on Archangel) }} " " is a Sepultura cover that is only recorded live. This song is found on the 25th Roadrunner anniversary reissue of the debut album, though the song was first released on the limited edition of the fourth album Prophecy as the final track. It is also included on DVDs packaged with the albums Conquer, Omen and Archangel. The Sepultura version is played as the lead track on their album , which is Max's final album with Sepultura. Lyrics Roots bloody roots Roots bloody roots Roots bloody roots Roots bloody roah I Believe in our fate We don't need to fake It's all we wanna be Watch me freak! I say We're growing every day Getting stronger in every way I'll take you to a place Where we shall find our Roots bloody roots Roots bloody roots Roots bloody roots Roots bloody roots Rain Bring me the strength To get to another day And all I want to see Set us free Why Can't you see Can't you feel This is real Ah I pray We don't need to change Our ways to be saved That all we wanna be Watch us freak Video Personnel Performers * Max Cavalera – vocals, rhythm guitar * Logan Mader – lead guitar for track on Soulfly * Mikey Doling – lead guitar for track on Prophecy * Marc Rizzo – lead guitar for track on Conquer, Omen and Archangel * Marcelo Dias – bass guitar for track on Soulfly and Prophecy * Bobby Burns – bass guitar for track on Conquer and Omen * Tony Campos – bass guitar for track on Archangel * Roy Mayorga – drums and percussion for track on Soulfly * Joe Nuñez – drums and percussion for track on Prophecy, Conquer and Omen * Zyon Cavalera – drums and percussion for track on Archangel Songwriters * Max Cavalera – lyrics, music except for track on Omen * – music for track on Omen * – music for track on Omen * Paulo Pinto Jr. – music for track on Omen Enginucers * Jacob Langkilde – for track on Soulfly * John Gray – for track on Prophecy * Tim Lau – for track on Conquer * Logan Mader – , and for track on Omen * Chris Rakestraw – for track on Archangel * – , , and for track on Archangel * Piotr Brzezinski – for track on Conquer * Staffan Schoier – recording engineering for track on Prophecy * Ulf Ostling – recording engineering for track on Prophecy * Steve Sisco – mix engineering for track on Soulfly * – for track on Soulfly * – for track on Prophecy * Jeffrey Rose – for track on Conquer * Martin "Ginge" Ford – for track on Conquer * Marc Schettler – for track on Omen * Benoît Gilg – for track on Archangel * – for track on Soulfly and Prophecy * Svante Forsback – for track on Conquer * Anders Dohn – for track on Soulfly * Helena "Nenne" Zetterberg – for track on Prophecy * Soulfly – for track on Prophecy * Max Cavalera – for track on Conquer and Omen * Jan Sneum – executive production for track on Soulfly * Gloria Cavalera – executive production for track on Prophecy Category:Songs Category:Soulfly 1 tracks Category:Prophecy tracks Category:Conquer tracks Category:Omen tracks Category:Archangel tracks Category:Sepultura covers Category:Songs only recorded live